


Fou d'amour

by phangirlingforphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Reality, Romance, Smut, needy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirlingforphan/pseuds/phangirlingforphan
Summary: being madly in love is the second best feeling in the world. the first? knowing that phil lester loves you just as madly, too.does contain smut, but it's nothing graphic; it's actually very sweet.





	Fou d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> i am back! here's a little bit of fluffy morning sex to get me going. it's nothing too graphic, it's actually very sweet! please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed.

**i.**

Quiet mornings with a milky coffee and Phil’s head in his lap are the best kind of mornings.

His glasses are askew and he can barely keep his eyes open whilst Dan threads his fingers through his unruly morning hair. Dan pretends to scoff at Phil’s lack of energy before the caffeine has kicked in but he takes a lot of pleasure in having Phil like this; dozy, warm and needy. 

Every tiny freckle on Phil’s face is visible in the sunlight that streams into their lounge. That’s what sold the apartment for Dan, the freedom he felt within it and it’s large bay windows that gaze upon London’s magnificence. The freckles pitter-patter across his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose and then back towards the corner of his eyes, meeting the edge of his thick-fringed eyelashes. 

“I know you’re staring at me,” Phil murmurs, “I can feel it.”

“I’m just enjoying the view, nothing new here.” 

Nobody can mistake the small, crooked smile that Phil wears with a blush after Dan’s said that. 

“Quiet, mister.” 

“Never.”

The serenity is interrupted by the loud yawn that comes from Phil. He stretches languidly, elbow jabbing into Dan’s navel and sits up. He takes his glasses off and rubs at his eyes. 

He groans. “I don’t think the coffee has kicked in yet. We definitely didn’t buy decaf, did we?”

“No, it’s the same stuff as always. You just have a shit sleeping pattern. You’re worse than me,” Dan says. “Why is that, by the way? You were tossing and turning all night. Anything on your mind?”

Phil shrugs and puts his glasses back on. “Not really. It’s probably just where we’ve moved, I’m getting used to the new surroundings.”

“You’re all out of sorts,”

“Exactly. I’m clearly falling apart,” he jokes, “I need you to fix me.” And then he pouts and looks a mixture of ridiculous and adorable; except it’s mostly adorable. 

“Is that a hint that you want a shoulder massage again or something? Because last time I did that you complained my fingers were too scratchy.” 

Phil giggles and props his chin on Dan’s bare shoulder, he edges forward and presses his lips just underneath Dan’s earlobe. 

“You can give me more than a massage if you really want.”

The aroma from the coffee mixed with the husky undertone of Phil’s low voice is enough to make Dan exhale unevenly. 

“The bedroom is so far away, though. There’s a whole flight of stairs between us and that mattress,” he tries to complain, voice fading off as he leans into the next set of kisses Phil is placing down his neck and toward his collarbone. _“Oh…”_

“We don’t have to use the bedroom, we’ve got a perfectly good space right here,” Phil points out, his fingers running up and down Dan’s forearms, lips still teasing at his neck.

“Oh that’s your game is it?” Dan opens his eyes to see Phil looking at him, hair still ruffled and voice croaky; everything that Dan can’t resist. He’d be a fool to turn this down.

“I mean, it’s been like two days,” Phil drawls, “That’s practically forever.”

Dan doesn’t need much more persuasion. His half finished coffee is happily abandoned on the arm of the sofa, yet he moves with such enthusiasm that his legs completely knock it to the floor, a resounding smash following. 

Phil’s about to protest until Dan stops him by roughly putting his lips to his, eager and insistent, and Phil obliges equally as greedily. The kiss is long and drawn-out - just as lazy morning sex goes - until Phil licks at Dan’s bottom lip and he lets out a small moan, completely giving into Phil. It becomes fervent, unhinged and desperate in all sense of the word; he needs Phil. Phil inhales deeply into the kiss, the scent of jasmine and amber clouding his nostrils, Dan’s natural musk and fading aftershave from yesterday lingers in every crevice; it’s dizzying. 

“God I am so in love with you,” Phil whispers, his fingers running across the middle of Dan’s back, every knot loosening with every slight, delicate touch, all sense of stress melting away into every kiss. “How did I get so lucky?”

Dan’s lips move away from Phil’s collarbone to face him, eyes ravenous and pupils fully blown out, with puckered lips and dishevelled hair. 

“I ask myself that every single day, Phil. Trust me.” 

“Oh believe me, I already do.”

And then he scoops Dan downwards so he can hover above him, horizontal across the sofa now. He peels off his pyjama t-shirt and throws it aside, hands frantic to be somewhere else. 

His lips leave a trail of kisses in a clean line from Dan’s nipples to the fold of fabric slung over his hips. His hands slide to Dan’s hips, meeting the underwear and slowly pulling them downwards.  
Dan’s hips shiver at the touch, his own hands at the strings of Phil’s shorts, pushing them off languidly, revelling in Phil’s slow movements and back arching as his cock grows harder and aches impatiently, Phil’s palm rubbing over the bulge in a way that makes Dan bite down on his lip.

There’s a feeling of worship every time Phil undresses Dan; he enjoys leading this intimate dance they have, watching Dan’s body slack and tense with his touches, almost as if it’s begging at times, yearning.

Phil kicks away the pyjama bottoms now at his ankles and yelps loudly when Dan’s mouth is suddenly there against the dampening fabric underneath. “Fuck!”

“I love that you save your dirty mouth for when we’re having sex,” Dan all but growls, pulling down the boxers and releasing Phil’s fully erect cock. He licks at the tip and Phil ripples above him, whimpering in such an intensity that makes Dan ache even harder.

Phil tears down Dan’s boxers, tossing them away and leaning back down to press their lips together. The kiss is sloppy and sticky but intense, there’s only one thing they’re craving now and Dan isn’t sure how much longer he can last.

“P-please Phil,” he stutters out, “Fuck I _need_ you.”

“Let me show you how much you mean to me. Turn over for me, that’s it,”

On his front, Dan grips his hands on the arm of the sofa, fingers tight against the fabric as Phil circles his fingers at his hole, stretching it just a tiny bit and then replacing his fingers with his tongue. “SHIT!” Dan screams, hips bucking, vision blurred.

“I don’t have lube, spit will have to do, is that okay?”

“That is more than okay, I just really fucking need you, Phil,”

Phil’s erection only becomes more unbearably desperate at those words; words he will never tire of hearing. “I am always going to be yours,” Phil whispers close to Dan’s ear, his breath tickling.

He positions himself properly, his legs wrapped by Dan’s torso and cock lined up perfectly. This is one of his favourite parts of sex; the just before. He’s less than an inch away from being entirely inside Dan, giving his all to the man he loves, as he does so often, but it always feels unbelievable that he’s got the love of his life in the first place and can experience these wonderful moments with him. It’s a second of euphoria he’ll never be able to explain in any other words but it being pure, untainted love.

The glow of the sunrise a spotlight upon them, Phil slides himself inside Dan, letting out a whimper of both satisfaction and happiness and feeling Dan hot beneath him, overwhelmed by the sensation he knows only too well.

They keep a slow rhythm. Dan moves to all fours, and presses himself against Phil, Phil’s cock going further inside him and reaching that spot, the spot that makes him screech Phil’s name so loudly that he won’t be surprised if they receive a noise complaint. The sofa rocks and slams against the wall in unison. It all just makes Phil need to cum even sooner. 

“You are everything,” Dan gasps out, sweat dripping down his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you, Phil Lester, I am always going to be yours.”

Dan’s repeated words echo across the room, getting louder with every declaration and Phil’s body growing weaker with every slow but keen movement.

One final thrust and Phil spills out inside Dan, moaning, guttural and piercing in the process. Completely exhausted in the greatest way. 

**ii.**

Naked, tired and a little sticky, they slump beside each other, holding hands. 

“Morning sex is the one,” Phil says a little breathlessly. “Definitely need to do that more often.”

Dan nods vehemently. “Absolutely, I am one hundred percent down for that.”

Phil rests his head on Dan’s shoulder, feeling as if he could more than happily take a nap now, and shuts his eyes. 

“Can I forget we broke a coffee cup and stay here, please?” 

Phil’s far too gone to say anything else but, “Yeah.” 

Dan doesn’t stop himself from pressing a final kiss on Phil’s lips; it lingers in a way that says ‘thank you’, but not just for the sex, for simply existing. They’re them, they’re happy, they’re settled and things are amazing. How can he not thank Phil?

**iii.**

A day later, they do in fact receive a noise complaint. But when they tell the story to their viewers, it was definitely because Dan was exercising too hard.


End file.
